the 100 at hogwarts
by b-bob02
Summary: Clarke and her friend go at hogwarts for their 5th year but Clarke's life is not the easiest on earth. I can't say more without spoiler and of course Clexa! But don't worry lexa won't die.
**Hello ! So this is my first fanfic ever I hope you'll enjoy it (and sorry if there is any mistakes English isn't my first language).**

Clarke's POV

"Come on Clarke hurry !You're gonna miss the train !"my mum tells me as we're walking trought the station.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm not the one who wanted to try to take the bus I told you that the magico bus is a lot faster"

"I've already told you that I'll never go on that thing again. Finally"she says arriving to the

9 ¾.

We hurry to walk trought the wall and my mum tells me "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah mum I'm okai I can go"

"Alright Clarke this years I want you to promise me to stay out of trouble okai?"

"Mum you know it's not my fault if I'm in detention it's Octavia's!" well most of the time it's Octavia's fault but my mum doesn't need to know that right?

"Shit I really have to go or I'll stay here the whole year." I continue. I hug her and run to the train.

"Don't forget to write" I hear her saying as I'm entering the train.

As soon as I'm in it the train starts and someone tries to make me a judo hold. Oh no wait that's Octavia who's hugging me. But there's not a big difference.

"Okai Octavia if you're trying to kill you've also made it" Octavia is my best friend (even if sometimes I wonder if she doesn't want to kill me" and is in gryffindor just like me.

"Don't be over dramatic I can't hug my friend that I haven't seen during the vacation anymore?"she answers me.

"Actually we saw each other just a week ago but nevermind."

"Oh please Griffin don't tell me it's you the new prefect?"is telling a third voice, Raven. Raven is also a very good friend of mine but she's in ravenclaw.

"I guess there were really no one else huh?" tells Octavia. "And it's the same for ravenclaw from what I see." Effectively Raven was also wearing the prefect badge.

"Actually there were but everybody knows that I'm a very responsible woman unlike you two" Raven says.

"Of course especially when you decide to create your own potion who end up to blow up on every one in the room and that create spot all over your face during two weeks!"says Octavia.

"You guys aren't still mad because of this are you?"tells Raven with the face full of regrets. "Anyway Clarke we got to go the prefect car."

"Yeah go Clarke I don't need you I have plenty of other friend who are wanting for me and who are not prefect."

"Ooh someone is jealous" I say.

"No not at all I'm not the one who's gonna have to take the hand of the first year."

As we're walking to the prefect car I ask Raven "We're not holding the hand of the first year right?"

"Pff of course not since when do you listen to what Octavia says?"

When we enter in the car I saw all the only prefect of the other house and the one of slytherin was of course Lexa Woods the girl with the greenest eyes in the world and that everyone knew her parents were death eater during the second war. I have never talked to her but she doesn't seem to be like them (from what I've heard).

During the rest of the travel Professor Mcgonagall explain us the importance of being a good prefect and that seems pretty cool I mean I could give a detention to Octavia if I wanted.

We walk in the dinning hall (Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Jasper, Monty and Harper) and take our usual seat. From our little group only Octavia ,Bellamy and I are Griffindor. Jasper and Harper are hufflepuff and Monty is ravenclaw even thought Jasper and Monty are inseparable. The professor Mcgonnagall makes her usual speech, the first year are separate into the different house and the food finally come.

"You know this year I have taken some good resolution" Octavia tells me as we're eating.

"Yeah like do your homework by yourself?" I ask hopefully.

"Naaan this year I wanna be in the quidditch squad." She answers.

"You already said that last year."

"Yes but last year I wasn't as good as I am now and it wasn't my fault if wasn't taken it's because this stupid guys with the bat throw the bludger right in my face."

"Yeah yeah whatever." And then Octavia starts to talk about how quidditch was the best sport in the world.. but I'm not listening cause my eyes were on Lexa who I swear were starring at me.

Next day is the first year of the year and as always Octavia and I arrive late. Mcgonnagall is distributing the planning when she sees us. "Well I can see that you two haven't lost your habit at being regularly late."she says with what I think being a little smirk. "I'm expecting better from you this year Miss Griffin."

"I'll try" I answer.

"Yep it's official I prefer arriving late than wearing this badge." Octavia says.

We sit down and look at our planning when I have a big headache when my head is about to explode it suddenly stop.

"Clarke are you all right?" Raven ask me.

"Yeah just a little headache" I answer.

"From the look on your face it doesn't seem like a little"

"Anyway" I say trying to change the subject of the conversation "What is our first less?"

I didn't hate potion actually I was pretty good at this the problem was the teacher, slughorn. It seems like the only think he wanted to know about was my parents. And of course during this less he couldn't refrain to talk about them.

"Miss griffin I'm happy to see you again how are your parents going?"

"My mum is fine thank you." I says trying to smile just a little.

"I've learned the death of your father I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Aah Auror is a dangerous work." Like if he cares the only thing he's sad about is not knowing about on witch problem is Harry Potter working on anymore.

"Thank you." I answer not being able to hide the anger on my face. And great now everyone is looking at me and the less haven't started yet. I want to sit at my usual table when I see that there is no place anymore.

"Sorry Clarke but I said to the friend I've made in the train while you were in the prefect car that they could come with me in potion." Octavia tells me I swear I'm going to kill her cause the only place free is just next to Lexa Woods.


End file.
